


Your Voice Is the Comfort I Crave

by LilithDeniel



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Chubby!Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithDeniel/pseuds/LilithDeniel





	Your Voice Is the Comfort I Crave

Harry grinned down at the bright screen of the camera grasped tightly in Draco's bony hands. He settled a little deeper into their sofa, pulling Draco closer with his arm around him, and letting out a laugh as a photo of Draco flickered onto the screen. The blond was far too close to the lens, eyes wide and tongue stuck out in a wild manner. His fingers were frozen in a very rude gesture, but the look on his boyfriend's face is what made Harry laugh. Draco gave a soft chuckle too, beside him. The Slytherin flicked through a few more quickly, pale fingers working the buttons.

"Christ, there's almost another two hundred more!" The blond placed the camera in Harry's lap and wiggled out of his grasp. He stood, readjusting his pyjamas and turning towards the kitchen. "I'll be back in a moment with rations!" He joked, padding out of sight. Harry grinned, turning his eyes back down to the camera and continuing to look at the photos without the blond. The images were from their recent trip to Paris; a romantic getaway they had been planning together for almost two years now. The trip had been breathtaking; and needless to say, they had taken perhaps a few too many photos. Harry had started out with the camera at the beginning of the holiday, so the first few hundred photos they had just seen had been of Draco, or a landscape with Draco in it. The blond looked simply radiant in every single one; he was lithe, and tall, his eyes were dark and stood out in an amazing contrast to his white-blond hair. Everything about him was simply stunning. 

Harry poured over a few more pictures of Draco, mentally cataloging the ones he wanted to come back to and print later-on, until he began crossing over into the images Draco had taken. The first few were nice; pictures of the Eiffle Tower, Notre-Dame, tiny cafes they had discovered... But as it went on, Harry began appearing in the photos. The first one, he was leaning against the rail on the balcony of the hotel they had stayed in. The sunset he was staring at was beautiful, but the man standing beside it definitely wasn't, Harry thought. He could see where his shirt strained a little too much, where his stomach was pressed against the rail, where his arms dangled too low, and his knees folded over slightly. 

A hurricane of emotions hit him all at once, like a slap in the face, and Harry felt his heartbeat elevate. His thoughts sped up so quickly it should have frightened him, and a new, unwelcome feeling of self-loathing settled itself in the bottom of Harry's gut.  _How could Draco ever love him like this? Fat, pitiful, slug-like..._ In an attempt to calm the storm, Harry moved on to the next photo. His heart sank when he realised he was even more repulsed by the second than he had been the first. His breathing sped up and he sat up straighter in his chair. He began to bob his knee. Every curve, every lump seemed to be magnified in his eyes; every perceived 'flaw', every insecurity burnt a clear image in his mind. As he continued to obsess over the photos, his eyes grew moist with every new treacherous thought. It was insult after insult; words that were deadly, but had no right to exist, except for Harry's own self-hate. He barely noticed when Draco entered back into the room, holding two glasses of wine.

"Now, I only bought red, because you _insisted_ we buy so much of that white stuff in France. I told you it would have to age, but of course, you didn't listen to-" The blond stopped cold in the doorway, catching sight of his lover's tears despite his attempts at hiding them. Draco took the last few steps into the room, placing the glasses on the coffee table and then striding over to the sofa. He kneeled down before Harry, placing his hands over the tanned ones trying to hide moist eyes. "Harry. Harry look at me." Harry shook his head miserably, cheeks turning crimson and wincing as he accidentally let out another sob. The blond's brow drew up in concern. "Harry, what happened? Why are you crying? You were fine a minute ago..." Draco glanced at the camera, which was sitting innocently in Harry's lap, screen facing upwards. On the screen, there was a photo of Harry in the pool, laughing. His eyes crinkled up in that way Draco simply _adored_ , and his smile was pure and honest. His skin was smooth, but riddled with freckles, like a connect-the-dots painting, and his raven hair shone brightly beneath the sun. He looked _beautiful-_  but Draco had known at first glance what this was about. 

"Harry-" Draco held onto his boyfriend's hand firmly as he tried to pull it away. "-Harry _listen to me_." Harry began to shake, tear dropping down onto the camera. Draco reached through his arms, beneath his bowed head and pulled the offending object away, tossing it to the couch. He took both of Harry's hands in his, and clasped them in the raven-haired man's lap. Harry turned his head, but Draco lifted a hand and gripped his chin tightly. "Harry. _You're not fat,_ okay? You're not chubby; you're not ugly; you're not any of those things." Harry began to cry a little harder. " _I love you_. Did you hear me? - _I fucking love you, Harry._ And I would still love you even if you were those things. Harry, you could be the fattest- or the skinniest- man on the planet; I would still love you the same." Harry lifted his head at that, eyes red and swimming in salty tears. 

"I'm just so tired of feeling this way..." The man whimpered, ducking his head again. Draco hauled himself up onto the couch beside the man, pursing his lips and pulling him into a firm embrace. His boyfriend was shaking, but Draco held him still. 

"I know, baby... I know it's hard. But we'll get through this, alright? We can help you. You're beautiful... You're so, so beautiful." They sat like that for quite a while. Draco didn't know precisely how long, but the ice in their wine had melted, and his back was developing a rather painful crick. But he didn't move. He just held his lover as he cried, whispering comfort, telling him honest words, all the things he loved about him. "It'll be okay, baby. I'm not lying, you can trust me; it's okay... I love you. It'll be alright. You need to see how beautiful you are. You are. You're perfect, Harry, don't change anything. You're such a good man. You're kind, and sweet, and funny; and you have the most amazing perspective on things. And you're annoying as _fuck_ , at times, but I still love you because you make up for it with your weird dinners you make for me. And you're _so_ sexy, you make me wanna make love to you every night, baby; _every night_. I love you so much, you're so perfect, okay? It's going to be okay... It's going to be okay..."

Harry pulled himself back up into a proper sitting position, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand and giving an awkward chuckle. 

"I'm sorry..." He whispers, wrapping his arms around himself. 

"Don't apologise, Harry. You're a great person. I love you."

"Thanks, Dray... I love you too." Draco planted a gentle kiss on his boyfriends forehead, giving him a weak smile. 

"It'll be okay. You're going to feel better." Harry took a deep breath, chest rattling slightly, and nodded. 

"Yep. Thank you. For... comforting me. Sometimes I- I don't know what I want... And then I realise the only thing I need- is to hear your voice." Draco smiled warmly, embracing his lover tightly once again.

"Love you, baby."

"I love you too."


End file.
